Harry Halliwell
by Vickyy Riddle
Summary: AU. Harry en lugar de ser entregado a los dursley lo llevaron con los Halliwell una famila muy poderosa pero desconocida en cierta manera en el mundo magico, provocando varias consecuencias en el chico, como ¿la mutacion de su magia?
1. Chapter 1

_Lo prometido es deuda...les dejo el crossover_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 1.- Un día normal-<strong>

Nada pintaba diferente, solo la rutina diaria…

El reloj marcaba las 5:15 am y él ya estaba despierto desde hacía un cuarto de hora, sus hermanos menores le decían que estaba loco por levantarse a esa hora, en ese momento se estaba vistiendo poniéndose ropa deportiva para salir a correr.

Como todas las benditas mañanas de sus vacaciones…

Con audífonos llenando de música su cerebro, salió de casa, dejando la ya acostumbrada (y en su opinión innecesaria) nota a su madre para avisarle que iba a salir, al cerrar la puerta notó algo divertido; un gato atigrado lo miraba, incluso podría decirse que con interés, sonrió, siempre le habían gustado los gatos, pero nunca podían tener uno; se inclinó y le rasco las orejas esperando que como cualquier otro gato ronroneara y se restregara contra él.

Pero el felino ignoro la caricia y lo continúo mirando, el niño lo miro un poco extrañado pero se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a correr el camino que ya se sabía de memoria.

San Francisco era un lugar bastante tranquilo, mas siendo tan temprano, la poca gente que estaba fuera, ya sea por que trabajaba o por alguna otra razón, lo saludaba, todo mundo estaba acostumbrado a verlo correr, incluso pudo vislumbrar a la niña que siempre lo veía correr frente a su casa, al notar que había sido descubierta, se sonrojó para después esconderse dentro de casa.

Sonrió, tenía casi 11 años pero ya rompía varios pequeños y no tan pequeños corazones.

…

Correr hasta que sus piernas no dieran más, llegar al parque para relajarse y practicar yoga (solo lo poco que había aprendido), relajarse, y comenzar a correr de nuevo hasta llegar agotado a su casa.

El gato seguía ahí, pero miraba un letrero. Lo miró extrañado, iba a recogerlo para buscar a su dueño cuando su estómago rugió exigiendo comida, rió y dejo pasar el asunto del gato.

Ya eran las 8:30 cuando abrió la puerta, su hermanita menor se abalanzó a su cuello.

-¡Fuchi! ¡Estás muy sudado! ¿Me trajiste algo?- su carita con hoyuelos le sonrió

-¡Melinda! ¿Es para lo único que lo saludas?- su madre había llegado al recibidor- vamos a desayunar, cielo,- añadió dirigiéndose a el- acabando te bañas, que vamos a ir a zoológico ¿está bien?

-Claro mamá, lo que tú me digas- su madre camino de nuevo hacia la cocina y se dirigió a su hermana- tranquila Mel, cuando vayamos al zoológico te compro un helado ¿vale?

La pequeña sonrió

-¿con chispitas?

-todas las que tú quieras-le aseguro con una sonrisa, ganándose un ruidoso beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, ¡te quiero mucho aunque estés sudado!

Ambos hermanos caminaron a la cocina

-y si no te comprara nada hoy ¿me seguirías queriendo?

-¡claro! ¡Tengo el mejor hermano del mundo! Aunque es molesto que en la escuela mis amigas no paren de decirme cuñada-añadió arrugando el ceño

Este soltó una carcajada, sus otros dos hermanos estaban ya desayunando, cuando llegaron se limitaron a saludarlos con un gesto de la cabeza, para después seguir rindiendo cuenta de sus respectivos alimentos, no se les podía culpar, no en vano su madre era dueña de un restaurante.

Horas después Melinda turnaba a sus hermanos para que la cargaran y para estar con ellos, su madre a veces decía que la consentían demasiado, pero ninguno de los tres chicos le prestaba atención Mel era su princesa, y las princesas debían ser atendidas.

Llegaron a casa ya casi a las 5:00pm, todos estaban tan agotados que no notaron la presencia del gato atigrado, que continuaba inmóvil.

Jugó un rato con Mel a las muñecas y al juego del té, ganándose unas burlas de sus hermanos que su padre acallo de inmediato.

Bajaron a cenar, a pesar de que la niña no tuviera hambre gracias a que sus tres príncipes le habían comprado helado hasta hartarse.

-Si no puede dormir y se pone mal, ustedes la van a cuidar ¿entendido?

-Claro mamá- corearon los tres chicos

Acabar de cenar, lavar los trastos, subir y practicar con su guitarra eléctrica, jugar videojuegos con su hermano menor, ir a molestar al mayor…definitivamente era un buen día.

Ya cerca de las 10:00pm bajó a buscar a sus padres para darles las buenas noches, Mel estaba tomando un vaso de chocolate, al notar su presencia todos se giraron a verlo.

-Ya deberías estar dormido-le regaño su padre

-lo sé, pero me entretuve molestado a Wyatt, y les vine a dar las buenas noches

Su madre sonrió.

-Tienes 10 años y lo sigues haciendo, voy a extrañar de verdad cuando lo dejes de hacer

-¡Nunca mamá! Los adoro, y…ya casi tengo 11

-Aun no-intervino su padre

Sus padres de pronto parecían algo tensos, prefirió dirigirse a su hermana

-Mel ¿nos vamos?

-depende… ¿me lees un cuento?

-Claro-le respondió con una sonrisa

Tardo media hora más en leerle un cuento a su hermana, o más bien contárselo, pues debido a su afición a los libros, se sabía varios de memoria. Mel podía estar grande para eso, pero sabía que solo le pedía esos momentos porque adoraba estar con él.

Después de dejar a Mel dormida, subió a su habitación, que algún tiempo atrás había sido el ático, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, el mismo había elegido aquel lugar por amplio y para darle una habitación propia a su hermanito Chris, ahora era un lugar bastante agradable, decorado y personalizado "su santuario" le decía algunas veces.

Se asomó por la ventana y se sorprendió bastante de ver al mismo gato mirando hacia su habitación, sacudió la cabeza, si fuera algo malo ya los habría atacado, decidió hablar de ello con sus padres al día siguiente.

Asearse, deshacer su cama y recostarse. En términos generales había sido un excelente día…

Un día normal en la vida de Harry Halliwell…

* * *

><p><em>¿que tal?<em>

_es solo la introduccion_

_mas adelante hablare mas de la historia_

_mas que nada este capi es para que se ubiquen de la manera de ser de este Harry y como es feliz n.n_

_recibo y agradezco comentarios :P_

_Vickyy_


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Porqué?

**4 reviews, supongo que está bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo **

**En general gracias por dejar comentario xD me animaron a continuar, aquí aclaro algunas cosas que deje al aire el capítulo pasado, espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 2.-¿Por qué? -<strong>

Los Halliwell cayeron en un sueño tranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

Albus Dumbledore había llegado.

El anciano profesor se giró a ver al gato y rió entre dientes

-Pensé que era broma lo de vigilarlo todo el día Minerva

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente sorprendida.

-No bromearía por algo así Albus, he estado vigilando la casa durante todo el día

El hombre rió

-¿Es en serio? Vaya manera de desperdiciar tus vacaciones, ¿descubriste algo interesante?

-Algo, no mucho acerca de su vida como hijo de caza-demonios, sino más bien como un Halliwell, ¿Por qué lo dejaste aquí?

-Conoces a los Dursley, y sabes que dejarlo con ellos hubiese sido un suplicio para el muchacho

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a ¿Por qué precisamente con los Halliwell? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que cualquier familia mágica lo hubiese acogido de buena gana.

-Probablemente, pero recuerda lo que te dije, la fama hubiera sido mucho para él, además esta familia lo ha sabido proteger muy bien, La familia Halliwell es una leyenda, Minerva así Harry ha sabido convivir con la magia sin tener que sufrir con su fama, aun.

McGonagall quedo momentáneamente sorprendida con la respuesta, tenía sentido después de todo…pero..

-Sí, ¿Por qué con Piper? Tiene dos hermanas más y ella ya tenía tres hijos…

-Por el simple hecho de que ella vive aquí, sus hermanas se fueron a vivir a otros lugares ¿recuerdas? solo debes sentir el aura que expide la casa para saber que estará seguro aquí.

Esta vez la profesora McGonagall se quedó sin respuestas, y analizo en silencio lo que acababa de conocer, el paradero de Harry Potter había sido un completo misterio para todos, los únicos que lo conocían eran el profesor Dumbledore y el ministro de magia, pero, faltando tan poco para el próximo inicio de cursos Dumbledore considero apropiado comunicárselo a ella, que en su momento, le llevaría la carta a Harry para explicarle de su mundo.

Minutos después Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio

-Es mi turno de hacer preguntas, ya que has estado todo el día aquí dime, ¿Cómo es?

-¿Cómo es quién?

-Harry ¿Quién si no? ¿Es feliz?

La profesora McGonagall pensó un momento su respuesta

-¿feliz? Eso se queda corto Albus, Harry tiene una familia y es un niño que en cierta manera no se comporta como, aun no cumple los 11 años y ya practica yoga y toca guitarra muy bien para tener su edad, adora a sus padres y que decir de su hermana menor, la consiente día y noche, con los otros dos chicos se lleva de maravilla. ¿Mencione que se levanta a las cinco de la mañana a hacer ejercicio? No paro de sonreír en todo el día, y para terminar adora a los animales.

Dumbledore sonrió, así que Harry era feliz, eso ya era una gran ventaja, de pronto detecto algo curioso.

-¿A que te refieres con que adora a los animales? Oh espera, ¡apuesto a que te vio!

-Así es, intento llevarme con el seguramente a buscarme hogar-la profesora McGonagall se sonrojo- sin mencionar que me rasco las orejas, para ser un varón es muy cuidadoso.

-Harry es sorprendente por lo que me dices

-No hay otra manera de describirlo, solo hay una cosa más que me inquieta

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Dumbledore inquieto

-Hubo rato en que se puso a molestar a su hermano mayor, Wyatt en el cual se puso a desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad, como un guía blanco, después movía las cosas con movimientos de las manos, ¿Cómo es posible de que Harry tenga poderes?

Dumbledore se tranquilizó

-Es algo un poco complicado, veras, cuando Voldemort intento matar a Harry y le dio esa cicatriz- McGonagall estuvo a punto de interrumpir al profesor al recordar algo pero prefirió dejarlo pasar de momento- abrió un nexo haciendo que Harry fuera susceptible a los cambios, al traerlo aquí, y exponerlo ante la magia de los Halliwell y su mansión, su magia de alguna manera "mutó", de manera que Harry recibió parte de la magia de esta familia y a su vez aporto un poco al otro bebe que también estaba muy vulnerable debido a pasar mucho tiempo con el ¿sabes a quien me refiero?

-¿Christopher? Su hermano menor, le lleva por lo que solo un par de semanas

-Así es, Chris se vio afectado por la magia de Harry y también mutó

-¿Quieres decir que Chris también ira a Hogwarts?

Dumbledore titubeó

-Es probable, de ser así su nombre debe estar escrito por la pluma mágica**, será cosa de echar un vistazo.

McGonagall estaba impresionada, si se iba a armar un jaleo porque Harry fuera a Hogwarts, el hecho de que fuera como un Halliwell con un hermano seguramente armaría un caos.

-Tengo dos cosas más que comentar acerca del chico

-Tú me dirás

-¿Sabes si Harry ya sabe que es un Potter? O si piensa que es un Halliwell de sangre…

-Cuando lo deje aquí le pedí a Piper que cuidara de el a través de una carta, en ella le sugerí que le dijera a Harry su verdadera identidad antes de que tuviera que ir a Hogwarts, para que tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo, espero que me haya hecho caso.

-¿Una carta? ¿les explicaste todo en una carta?

-Ciertamente arriesgue mucho, confié en que la buena voluntad de los padres y el encanto de Harry fueran suficientes,-aceptó Dumbledore con una sonrisa - para mi suerte así fue.

McGonagall iba a refutar algo, pero prefirió tomar el segundo tema de interés.

-Harry no tiene cicatriz

Por primera vez en la noche, el anciano profesor pareció realmente sorprendido

-¿Nada?

-En absoluto, puede que solo use un encanto para ocultarla o se haya deshecho de ella definitivamente, no lo sé.

-En ese caso Minerva te pediré que lo averigües cuando lo conozcas, por lo que me has dicho es un chico sociable, así que no creo que tengas problemas para que te lo diga.

-Claro, ¿cuándo vendré a hablar con él?

-Después de que veas el libro, para aclarar dudas.

-Está bien

-Ahora mi querida profesora, ¿qué le parece si nos vamos a descansar? Estar todo el día vigilando a un chico tomando la forma de un gato debe ser agotador.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió

-Solo un poco

Ambos magos se desaparecieron en medio de la noche dejando la calle tan tranquila y solitaria como antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto salio n,n <strong>

**Más adelante pondré más acerca de la familia de Harry**

**oh si tal vez Chris vaya con el a Hogwarts xD asi nuestro pobre Harry no estara tan solito :D**

**** lo de la pluma mágica xD lógico de Pottermore, entre hace poco (por eso no he actualizado)**

**Antes de irme una pregunta, más que nada para los que vieron la serie ¿a que hermana prefieren en el fic, prue o peige? **

**Espero comentarios xD**

**Vickyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigo viva!**

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia xD**

**Tratare de actualizar para la próxima semana, ya sea esta historia o "Contigo"**

**Después se me complicara más por que el 21 es mi cumpleaños :P y la fiesta, los amigos, etc. me dejan sin tiempo**

**Les dejo con el capi**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 3.- Soy un Halliwell-<strong>

Harry abrió los ojos con un jadeo, se sujetó la cabeza, y soltó un bufido, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, durante años lo había asediado, pero nunca tan continuamente como ahora, se froto a frente y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño que habían instalado en su habitación.

Después de refrescarse la cara y calmarse regreso a su cama, pensando acerca de aquel sueño; poco rato después tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa

Chris entro con pasos vacilantes pero al verlo sonrió.

-Sabía que estabas despierto

-¿En serio?-preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Sí; bueno es que no había ronquidos en la casa así que es un claro indicativo de que estabas…-Fue interrumpido cuando Harry le lanzo una almohada

Ambos chicos rieron durante un buen rato

-Como sea- empezó Harry-Son las 6 de la mañana ¿Por qué estas despierto?

-Me dolió el estómago por las palomitas de ayer, ¿a ti no? Te comiste prácticamente toda la cubeta…

-Nah, lo que pasa es que tienes estomago de niña…

-¡Oye!- Esta vez fue el turno de Chris de lanzarle una almohada- bah, pero bueno ¿qué hay de ti? Ya que tienes "Estomago de hombre" ¿qué hacías despierto?

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumó y para Chris no hizo falta más

-¿otra vez el sueño?

-Si

-Sigo sin entender; ¿es igual que siempre?

-No, en esta ocasión fue diferente, ya estaba acostumbrado al rayo de luz verde, pero ahora también hay un grito de una mujer, y una risa Chris; una risa que pone los pelos de punta, ni siquiera cuando escuche a la Fuente reír me puse tan nervioso

-Es extraño-Soltó Chris después de analizarlo cuidadosamente

-Lo sé

-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a mamá?

-No la quiero preocupar, ya sabe que los tengo, pero no con esta frecuencia

-mmm, ¿crees que se deba a que casi cumples once?

Harry le miró sin comprender- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Recuerda que al cumplir once; el primero de septiembre es cuando debes ir a Hogwarts

-Aun no estoy muy seguro de querer ir-murmuro Harry- además no creo que se deba a eso

Chris se encogió de hombros, abandonaron la discusión para jugar videojuegos hasta que su madre los mando llamar para desayunar.

Al bajar, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que su madre estaba algo tensa al levantar la mirada, se notaba que algo la tenía alterada

-¿No fuiste a correr?-Piper incluso hablaba algo incomoda

-Nop, preferí pasar tiempo de calidad con Chris

-ya…

-El desayuno ocurrió con tranquilidad excepto por el hecho de que sus padres estaban bastante nerviosos, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, era obvio de que ninguno sabía nada.

-Eh papá, mamá-murmuró Wyatt- ¿la reunión de este mes toca aquí?

Harry sonrió, la reunión, era una tradición Halliwell todos los últimos días de casa mes se reunían para convivir.

-Así es-respondió Leo-lo cual me recuerda que tienen que arreglar sus cuartos, debemos hacer que sus primos quepan bien y estén cómodos.

-Yo me ofrezco para dormir en la alacena debajo de las escaleras- intervino Harry sonriente haciendo que sus hermanos se soltaran a reír y ganándose una colleja por parte de su madre

-Ni que fuera a permitir que durmieras en la alacena

-Bah mamá ni que en mi cuarto no cupiéramos todos,-respondió Harry entre risas- basta con que saquemos mi cama y consigamos bolsas de dormir, así será como un campamento

-Apoyo la moción-intervino Chris con fingida diplomacia

-yo también- dio Wyatt

-Yo la apoyo con la condición de que me dejen estar ahí- aseguró Melinda con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- consintió Piper- de cualquier forma deben hacer la limpieza

El resto del día paso tranquilo, después de acabar de limpiar, los tres chicos salieron a cazar demonios, actividad que habían descuidado un buen tiempo. Cuando regresaron sus tíos ya estaban ahí, el estacionamiento de la mansión estaba lleno y se oían risas, Harry abrió la puerta para descubrir a su hermana jugando con Asley y Patricia, hijas de su tía Phoebe, mientras que Helen, Pandora y Henry reían con sus primos Isabelle y Alec; los tres chicos saludaron a sus primos.

Harry busco a sus padres para avisar que ya habían llegado; los encontró poco después, en la cocina su madre les mostraba un sobre. El sobre era grueso, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. Harry no alcanzaba a distinguir ningún sello.

-Buenas Tardes!-interrumpió con una sonrisa, mientras entraba en la cocina

Los adultos interrumpieron la charla y voltearon a verlo claramente sorprendidos, mudos de la impresión, como si los hubiera atrapado revolviendo sus cosas, la primera en recuperarse fue su tía Prue

-¡Harry pequeño, no estabas cuando llegamos!

-Nop, Salí a…-titubeo un momento, sus tíos eran algo especiales cuando se trataba de cazar demonios, pero por otro lado odiaba mentir- dar una vuelta, pero nos encontramos con unos demonios por el camino

Su tío Coop echó a reír

-Si claro, de casualidad ¿el paseo fue al inframundo?

-Nop, fue a un cementerio-respondió Harry con una sonrisa

Sus padres sacudieron la cabeza mientras Coop volvía a reír

-Como sea-intervino su madre-Harry avisa a tus primos que en 15 minutos estará la cena

-Claro mamá-respondió sin dejar de notar que evidentemente lo sacaban de ahí para seguir discutiendo acerca del sobre.

La cena con la familia completa fue una experiencia inolvidable, al igual que cada mes, más aun cuando prometieron que para el cumpleaños de Harry lo llevarían a un parque de diversiones.

Horas después, todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Harry, contando chistes y demás, pasando un buen rato.

-¡Eh Harry!-Isabelle, la viva imagen de su tía Prue

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?

-¡Dentro de un mes cumples once!

-Duh, lo sé, apesta

-Nah, no apesta Harry, ¡serás mayor que yo!-intervino Pandora

-Lo sé pero, por lo que platicaba con Chris, tendré que ir a Hogwarts

-¿Crees que te obliguen?-preguntó Helen

-Espero que no

-Bah, claro que no- dijo Alec con despreocupación-Harry es ahora un Halliwell su magia cambió y ahora no debe ir a ese internado

-¡Bien dicho hermanito!-exclamó Izzy mientras le lanzaba un malvavisco, que el joven atrapo con facilidad

Harry sonrió, toda la familia Halliwell sabía que era adoptado, sin embargo nunca habían marcado una diferencia lo que hacía que a veces, incluso a él se le olvidara.

-Harry Potter- comenzó Henry arrastrando ligeramente las palabras- se escucha….diferente

-Apesta- gruñó Harry- respeto que los Potter hayan sido mis padres y se los debo, pero ahora soy un Halliwell

-Ya lo creo que si- exclamó Wyatt con una sonrisa

Después de platicar un rato más acerca de cosas sin importancia, llegaron a otro punto que les llamo bastante la atención.

-¿Vieron el sobre que tenían los adultos?-preguntó Melinda- desde la mañana nuestros padres han estado muy nerviosos

-¿Sobre? Dirás sobres Mel- dijo Helen, que al igual que su gemela Pandora eran la viva imagen de su tía Paige- cuando estábamos en el postre alcance a ver como mamá discutía con la tuya acerca de dos "cartas"

-Es extraño- murmuró Harry

-Nah, apuesto a que son cartas de amor para Harry- dijo Izzy con fingida indiferencia- y mi tía Piper ha decidido mandarlo a Francia para que ya no rompa los corazones en San francisco

Todos los chicos rompieron a reír, mientras Harry enrojecía

-Solo espero que no sea nada grave- susurró Wyatt preocupado

-Eso esperemos- murmuraron a coro Asley y Patricia, las gemelas de su tía Phoebe.

Ya casi para llegar a la medianoche la mayoría de las chicas tenia sueño, por lo que decidieron dormirse ya.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en despertar, se desperezó y decidió ir en búsqueda de algún desayuno temprano; sin embargo al llegar a la cocina, encontró a sus padres hablando en voz baja, al notar su llegada, sus padres se miraron con nerviosismo, pero a la ve, con resolución.

-Harry- comenzó su madre con voz suave- queremos hablar contigo

El chico, algo confundido, decidió sentarse a la mesa con sus padres

-¿qué pasa?

-Te ha llegado una carta muy importante- respondió su padre

-¿una carta?

Por toda respuesta, su madre le pasó el sobre amarillento que ya había visto con anterioridad, lo abrió, en su interior, se leía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Harry seguía sin procesar del todo la información, miró en entonces el sobre

_Señor H. Potter_

_Antiguo Ático de la mansión Halliwell_

_Carroll Avenue_

_1329, San Francisco_

Dejo caer la carta entre sus manos, para que llegara a la mesa, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "Harry Potter?"

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Eh! Lo termine :P**

**Bueno, pues ya conocemos a toooda la familia Halliwell!**

**Pero sobre todo, la relación de Harry con ellos**

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá más acerca de McGonagall, y por tanto más de Harry y su cicatriz**

**Supondrán para quien es el otro sobre amarillo **

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook es Vickyy Riddle Lestrange (tratare de dejar link) aquí**

**Ehh…algo más?**

**Ooh si Prue o Peige, la gente votó más por Prue y en lo personal me agrada más, pero hubo quien también quiere a Peige, así que las puse juntas aunque si recordamos a McGonagall "Piper tiene dos hermanas" más adelante se sabrá de esto**

**Por ultimo…la broma de Harry con la alacena debajo de las escaleras….me fue imposible no ponerla xD**

**Me retiro!**

_**Vicky**_

_**PD1.- avisenme si dejo lagunas(o lo que es lo mismo si quieren saber algo en especial)**_

_**_**PD2.- si recibo reviews actualizo esta antes que la de "contigo" :D**_**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Me recuerdan? :S La ultima vez que publiqué un capitulo estaba por entrar a mi ultimo semestre del bachillerato y ahora estoy terminando mi primer cuatrimestre de la universidad O_O

Tuve un año de locos en todo el sentido de la palabra y no pude publicar, solo dejo esto aquí para pedirles una ENORME disculpa por la ausencia y ver si aun hay lectores y lectoras que quieran que continúe la historia, depende de ustedes

En caso de que quieran que si siga con la historia estaría publicando capitulo aproximadamente el 14 de este mes, para cuando mis finales hayan pasado

Espero sus respuestas

**Vickyy**


End file.
